Blessed Karma
by LazyDreamerShark
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki never knew he'd be given a second chance at life, by a goddess no less. Now in a new world where he knows nothing, how is he to step forward?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor KonoSuba.**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Land of Dead"

Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open, only to be met with a consuming void of pitch black. Feeling the oppressive weight of nothingness close in on him, Naruto Uzumaki had to ask, "Where am I?"

His hand brushed through golden locks, blue eyes looking around, searching for a landmark.

A figure caught his eye.

He wasn't sure why, but part of it was her beauty. Immaculate blue hair—tied up into hoops of some sort—covered her head, giving her an almost ethereal appearance. Her eyes were deep, deeper than any ocean he had seen. Even her clothing, which was so different compared to everything he had seen, drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Beautiful.

Was the only thing he could think about.

 _'Wait... Land of Dead, is this another hidden village? Pervy sage didn't mention one.'_

"Hello, Who're you? What is this place? Why am I here?" asked Naruto, his pupils were staring blankly at the void in front of him.

"Hello to you too. To answer your questions, I'm Aqua, Goddess of Water, worshipped by the people of Axis Order. We are in a place between heaven and hell. As to why you're here, that's because you're dead." explained Aqua without an ounce of care towards the person, about how he'll feel.

 _'You're dead… You're dead… You're dead…'_ These words echoed inside his mind and shocked Naruto to his core.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DEAD!" Yelled Naruto, his emotions high, out of control, the thought of dying this early didn't even appear in his mind.

"I can't die. I still have to be Hokage and I haven't brought Sasuke back to the village yet!" Exclaimed Naruto wide eyed. His eyes started to grow moist at the thought of missing all of his precious people. He didn't even got to know who his parents were.

Seeing the blond's sad look, the goddess decided to play her card at the right moment. After seeing Naruto recover from his debacle the water goddess spoke "Yes. You heard me right. Your death was pointless one at that and rather a funny one at that."

Being called his death a pointless one saddened him a lot. He had a look of confusion on his face. Did the Akatsuki managed to capture him? Did they extract the Kyuubi? Or had some enemy village tried to poison him? He looked up at the goddess and was hesitant to ask a question, though he managed to get a little braver and asked "C-can you atleast show me how I died?"

* * *

 _After defeating Kakuzu, Naruto was walking around the village, hands behind his head, his feet taking him to eat some ramen. Checking out of the hospital was a pain in the ass, like Shikamaru would say 'it's troublesome'._

 _Roaming around the village he came across his favourite spot, Ichiraku Ramen, the place that serves his favourite food. Unknown to him, a pair of white eyes were observing him from a distance, stalking him, taking notice of every step, every move he was making._

 _Naruto was greeted by the cheerful faces of Ayame and her father Teuchi._

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, how may we help you?" said Ayame with the ever loving smile on her face. "Oh! It's you Naruto, What can I get for you?" She was delighted to see Naruto, having recently heard that he'd defeated a powerful opponent, she was glad to see that he was okay. She loved Naruto like a little brother, having served him Ramen since he was a little kid.

 _Naruto was happy to see the faces of his precious people, greeting them he ordered his regular bowls of ramen. Soon the owner of those white eyes got near the stand, and sat beside the son of the Fourth Hokage._

The blonde jinchuuriki recognized the familiar Chakra, and cheerfully called out for her, "Hey Hinata! Wanna grab a bite with me?"

After hearing her crush inviting her to eat, ' It's kind of a date with Naruto... Naruto inviting me to eat with him. I think this is the perfect moment to confess him..' thought Hinata.

 _"S-sure N-Naruto, I would l-love that." Hinata whispered, her breath escaping her, heat welling up in her cheeks tainting her pale features._

 _"N-Naruto... I, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Hinata got out, her shyness having crept forward for a moment._

 _Naruto rose a brow, his chopsticks mid-way through the action of shoveling more noodles into his mouth. With a large slurp he pulled the noodles up and swallowed them. He thumped his chest helping the noodles go down, "Uh sure, what's up Hinata?"_

 _"W-well N-Naruto... for the longest time... I've always watched you... Watched you for many years... Why? I don't know why, but whenever I look at you... I feel a wave of courage within me.. It makes me feel like I can accomplish something if I try.. It-It makes me feel like I'm worth something..." stuttered Hinata, her hands fumbling with with the hem of her oversized jacket, "... I- I love you N-Naruto..." She closed her eyes, not sure if she would be able to take the look he sent her way. Not sure she would be handle the rejection from someone who she held so dear.  
_

 _Slackjawed from the confession received from the Hyuuga Heiress, he was thumping his chest hard to swallow the noodles which were stuck inside his throat. The whisker faced Shinobi began choking on his noodles. His breath stopped, eyes dropped, he began to cough—heavily. Hinata was frightened from the reaction she received but panic rose within her, she was scared._

 _Ayame and Teuchi gathered around Naruto to see what was wrong with him. The blond shinobi looked helpless, his face started turning blue, his breathing stopped, and just like that the unpredictable ninja died due to his precious food ramen._

* * *

"I died because of ramen..." Naruto said dejectedly. He was sad that he didn't get to reply to Hinata's confession. She was the first person to ever say those words _"I love you… Naruto."_ What was so special in him for her to love him. He may be powerful but he didn't know love. He could not understand the love that she held for him, the closest thing he knew to love? his failed crush on Sakura.

He could not say that he loved her, though at the same time he couldn't say that he didn't. Love, was something that Naruto just didn't understand.

Something like Death wasn't going to hold him down for a long time. He knew that he was going to die in the future but he didn't expected right now. Naruto recovered and pushed forward, his eyes locking with the Goddess, prompting her to continue her tale.

"Haha… that was the funniest death I've ever seen happen to a human. Dead, by his beloved food." Aqua replied in her smug tone.

The oh so haughty tone of the goddess in front of him pissed Naruto off so much that he wanted to strangle her to death.

"I've two options for you. I can send you to heaven or hell based on your actions in your previous world, _or_ I can send you to entirely new world with your memories intact. You must choose wisely." addressed Aqua to the shinobi in front of her.

 _'Can she even do that?'_

"Can't you just send me back to my own world?" asked Naruto. He just wanted to go back, there was still threat of Akatsuki looming around.

"No can do, it's impossible for me to send you back to your world. You only have two options either to move to heaven where you can live peacefully, but you can't be a ninja anymore, doesn't that sounds boring to you. Or move to the new world where you'll be able to make new friends, go on adventures with them. With enough power you can also become the new king, people will respect you. Wasn't that your goal? To make people notice you."

Naruto gained a faint smile at the mention of his dream.

"The way you died was lame. We can't do anything about that now though… I was wondering, do you still want to be a hero? Do you still want people to look up to you? Do you still want to be seen as 'Naruto'?" Aqua's questioning gaze loomed over to the blond Uzumaki, whose face looked like he was having inner struggle with himself. When he was younger, he wanted recognition from the populace, but now the chance to get some from the villagers, that he swore to protect, would never come back. Could he, could he do the same in another world? With different people, different problems?

"In the world where I'm sending you, there's a threat of the invasion of Demon king's army, the world is in pinch. Because of this, many people before you have refused to be revived in that world. And since humanity would die and out and perish at this rate, it was decided that somebody who died in another world be sent there. Somebody like you who died young and doesn't know when to give up. So won't you go there and defeat the Demon king?" Finished the goddess with an innocent look on her face and winking at the blond.

As soon as Naruto heard that there was an evil army—being an honest person at heart—he couldn't leave an evil entity to rule the world. "Will I be able to keep all my powers?"

"Yes, you'll keep all of your powers intact, even that Nine tailed Rabbit…"

 _Inside Naruto's stomach said entity growled at the mention of his ears, it was not his fault that his ears were like that. Blame Rikudo Sennin for creating him and his brethren._

Naruto stiffened at the mention of his burden, he looked anywhere but Aqua's eyes. "How did you know about him?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm a goddess after all, I know a lot about you humans, I just hate to interfere with your lives doesn't mean that I don't observe you people going on with their lives." replied the blue haired goddess in her smug tone.

The blond Uzumaki could feel the smugness in her tone, she gave off the same feeling Sasuke did when he used to talk with him. He couldn't shake that feeling, to be looked down by Sasuke was enough, he can't let anyone do that again, even if the person in front of him was a goddess. He was going to show her why he was called the Unpredictable Shinobi.

"What about the language? How am I going to learn it?" Inquired Naruto.

She gained a thoughtful look in her eyes, getting up from the seat she moved towards the Uzumaki and summoned a paper out of nowhere and presented it to him.

Naruto gave a glance on the paper and noticed that it was written in his language. He realised it contained the rules and 'what if' about the new world or certain dimensions.

The water goddess then presented some cards in front of Naruto and said "You can choose a weapon of your choice from these cards. It will give you firepower to defeat the Demon king."

"I don't need any of these weapons, my own fists are good enough." Was the instant reply of the blond. He was being honest, he didn't need any weapon it's not like he didn't know how to use different weapons than Kunai and Shurikens, but he never felt like using them, only weapon he once used was the Demon Wheel Shuriken, but that was a long time ago during the fight with Zabuza.

"Oh… you think a pathetic being like you can defeat the Demon king?" Questioned the beauty with a teasing voice.

Naruto was getting ready to strangle her, who the hell did she think she was, calling him pathetic and all. Suddenly Naruto gained a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I can choose anything I want right?"

She nodded without looking at the whisker faced boy, not knowing anything about what was going on in his mind.

"You" said Naruto in husky voice, at least he thought it was."For my weapon— I choose you. Being a goddess you must be very powerful. With both of us there we can easily defeat the Demon king." Was the instant reply of the blond. In his mind he was thinking how he was a genius to choose her. _'Maybe that'll teach her not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki… heh! Dattebayo!'_

The water goddess was shocked, she couldn't even form a proper sentence, "I don't think-"

Suddenly they both were surrounded by a bright light, and out of that appeared a beautiful woman with blonde hair, who looked more like a than the first Goddess, she had wings just like an angel from fairy tails and a golden Halo above her head. Naruto was speechless as he observed the beauty in front of him. He was sure if Pervy Sage were here he'd try to woo the angel without any care in the world.

"Your request has been accepted Naruto Uzumaki. Lady Aqua, I shall now take over your work from this point onwards. So do your best and take care." The angel said with a kind smile.

'Eh?' was the thought of water goddess.

A magic circle appeared below both of them, green light making them float, while Aqua was throwing a tantrum.

"You can't do this to me. I'm a goddess. It's against all the laws." yelled Aqua. Naruto was getting more and more frustrated by her yelling but decided to ignore here in favour looking at the angel. Noticing that she was being ignored "You'll pay for this Naruto Uzumaki, mark my words." Cursed Aqua. A devilish grin appeared on Naruto's face as she began cursing more and more.

Thus began the quest of Naruto Uzumaki-most unpredictable shinobi, a former Child of prophecy and unknown to him son of the Fourth Hokage-into a new world to defeat the Demon king and his evil army.

* * *

 _ **I would like to thank my fellow author Plagued Ambition, without him I wouldn't have written this story, and also Abnormal Writer for writing the first ever Naruto x Konosuba crossover. Well he gave me inspiration to write this fic.**_

 _ **Please leave nice and long reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or KonoSuba**_

* * *

The heavy clunk of a wooden wheel sounded out behind Naruto, causing his head to snap to its direction. He trembled in excitement; A new world that no one from Konoha had seen before, all his to explore.

Even in his excitement though Naruto would not let himself be caught unaware. He did not need nor want another goddess to laugh at him over his death.

Naruto and Aqua appeared near what looked like a town. He felt this town's peaceful energy, so much like Konoha that he couldn't help but of home caused a feeling of sickness to swim inside of him—there was no place like home after all. The blond shook his head to clear the sad thoughts clouding his mind; now was not the time to feel depressed. He had been given a second chance to live, to grow old, to gain some recognition.

While Naruto was looking around he noticed Aqua and found her kneeling while hugging her head, screaming and crying at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Aqua in a sincere tone who had tears spilling down her face, he hoped that she wasn't mad at him for bringing her here.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the bluenette,pulling at her hair. "You… it's all because of you." whispered Aqua angrily as she pounced towards the blond to grab him.

She tried to headbutt him but Naruto was doing his best to keep her away. Slowly he was failing in the task, his body not quite adjusted to his new surroundings, "Calm down geez. Why are you acting like this? All the people are looking towards us. I don't want to cause any commotion. Why don't you try to go back? You can do that right? You _are_ a goddess after all."

Aqua tried to strangle the blond with teary eyes, "What are you talking about? I'm troubled because I can't go back! What now? I'm stuck here because of you! What should I do?" as she said that, Aqua fell into panic in tears, pacing around while hugging her head.

The blond shinobi was watching her with blank eyes, he didn't feel an ounce of pity to her. As she calmed down a little bit, Naruto said "Now you've calm down, let's find some information about this town."

The blond tried his hardest to remember, _'Okay let's see, what did Pervy sage say to do when you want information?'_

" _Listen well Naruto, when you're in unknown place you'll find information in brothels…" here Jiraiya gained a lechourous look in his eyes thinking about all the women that he'll woo, but a moment later he became serious and continued, "If you can't find any brothel then look for a bar, there's a bar in every town."_

Naruto asked Aqua, "Goddess, is there any bar here where we can find information?"

"Don't call me Goddess, my name is Aqua, use that when trying to speak with me. Also how would I know if there's a bar in this town. This is my first time appearing here. I know the common knowledge of this world but not the situation of this town. This is just one of the many existing planets and a small town at that." Aqua huffed while giving Naruto a pointed look.

He didn't notice the glare pointed towards him as his focus was dedicated to scouring his surroundings. He may be a cheerful person, but he was a shinobi foremost, he was in an unknown place gathering information may prove useful in future.

There were a lot of people on the roadway, some with pointed ears while some had more animalistic features. He was in awe to see people with inhumane features, he had had few share of those with Inuzuka's back home, or the shark guy–who was with Sasuke's brother–tried to capture him during the mission. As his eyes scanned over the large crowd, he took notice that some people were carrying staves on their persons and others were armed with swords and shields.

The stave-wielders were outfitted with an odd sort of pointed hat that made them stick out amongst the crowd. The ones carrying swords stood out even more to him in their full body armor. Their clunking metallic forms and cold visage reminded him of the samurai he had seen in some Princess Fuin movies.

Naruto and Aqua started walking around the town searching for a bar. While walking around he felt gazes of a lot of people on him, not the glares that he received in Konoha mind you, maybe they were looking at the whisker marks on his cheeks, but there were people with animal ears around so why would they look at him like that? He hoped that they weren't looking at his awesome _Orange_ tracksuit at all. Definitely not his _Orange_ tracksuit.

He noticed a middle aged woman, who looked kind enough, he approached her and asked, "Excuse me Miss, could you help us find a bar?"

"A bar you say, aren't you young to go to bar? Or by bar do you mean the adventurers guild?" replied the woman with a smile like a mother would at her children.

"Um...Miss what is a guild exactly?" Naruto questioned, his body filling with uncertainty. Could a guild be some type of high class bar like the ones that Pervy Sage used to take him to?

"Oh… you don't know what a guild is? You must be new here then?" the polite lady asked both of them with a soft smile, a hand covering her mouth when she spoke. Naruto also noticed that she was looking strangely at him. He wanted to ask her but he kept his mouth shut.

"Yes. We're travellers and we came from a far away land. We just reached this town..." replied Aqua not knowing the name of the town even though she managed this world but this town was blessed under her fellow goddess Eris.

The women noticed her hesitance and continued, "Ara ara… Since you came to this town you must both be aiming to become an adventurers. Welcome to the town of novice adventurers, Axel. For your earlier question a guild is a place where most adventurers get their quest, earn some Eris." the woman stopped letting them take a moment to absorb the information.

"Follow the road and turn right. You'll notice the signboard for the guild." Finishing her speech the lady waved them and proceeded to do her own business.

"Thank you Miss." echoed the loud voice of Naruto through the streets, which was heard by most people on the street.

'Hmm… this town's name is Axel and is known for the novice adventurers… why was I brought here? I'm not a novice.' He glanced sideways at Aqua who was still mumbling some stupid things. 'Maybe it's her that is novice, not me.'

* * *

 **Adventurers Guild**

The walk towards the guild building was slow. Naruto was looking all over the place to gain some more knowledge about this town.

Like the lady had said he could see it The Adventurers Guild. A place where adventurers takes job, an organisation that supported adventurers. The job agency of this world, like the Mission hall back in Konoha. He mentally hoped that there were no D-rank missions here, he had enough of them to last whole lifetime. The place was small compared to Hokage tower.

But it also had homey feel, which was plus point for the blond. It was rather a small establishment and had fragrance of different cuisines drifting from within. The unfamiliar aromas wafted through his nostrils from outside the building. If Chouji were here he'd have stomped into the building to eat without a second thought. Speaking of Chouji–he missed him. Heck he missed all of them. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Pervy-Sage, Granny Tsunade, Team 10, Team 9 and Team 8 and Hinata.

 _'Hinata'_ the blonde thought, he looked down with hurt in his chest—water in his eyes. Thoughts of her weren't leaving his mind anytime soon. Oh God he didn't want to get depressed now. Not when he's entering the guild.

Naruto slapped his cheeks, shook his head a little and put a grin on his face to hide his depressing thoughts.

They both entered the guild. From the inside it was spacious, he observed there was a bar, a mission board, and an enquiry center. The people here were drinking, eating and enjoying themselves. In short it was rather a merry atmosphere for Naruto.

 _'I think… I'll like this place.'_

"Ah welcome~ Please approach the counter if you're looking for jobs. If you're here to dine, please take one of the empty seats." The pair turned their heads to the owner of the voice. They were greeted by a red haired waitress who was smiling at them with warmth.

People started looking towards them. A frown marred on Naruto's face, _'Are they still looking at my whiskers?'..._ Before he could continue his inner tirade he was interrupted by the voice of his companion.

"Oh my! They are looking towards me. It must be the holy aura coming from me, they must've discovered that I'm a goddess." voiced the resident gullible goddess, who looked like a beauty if only she stayed quiet. And true to her words people were looking at her.

The walk towards the counter was slow. Naruto was taking in the sights before him, seeing their postures and mostly avoiding their gazes.

At the counter they were greeted by a lady. Naruto glanced at her; the way she moved, the way she smiled...It made his heart flutter. Shoulder length blonde hair, tied in a bun-like fashion. Warm golden eyes in which he can see a spark of intelligence, she was tall–taller than him. She had smooth milky skin, which drew down to a large bust which both of his teachers would approve of. He didn't want to look like he was ogling her, but the woman ahead of him was beautiful. She looked like a model, worthy of being on Icha-Icha cover.

Naruto shook his head, he shouldn't be having any indecent thoughts about the woman he just met; he didn't want to turn into Pervy-Sage.

"Good morning! I'm Luna, how may I help you?" The lady behind the counter (Luna) acknowledged. Naruto felt her eyes dart over his body, she was taking note of their clothing. It made him feel like he was being judged.

"We want to join this guild. We came from far away, and we are both adventurers and I didn't know anything so…"

Naruto knew that he couldn't tell her that he died and was transported to this world, if he told them that he was from another town or a faraway place he'll gain more information.

"I see. There will be registration fee. Will that be okay?"

'Registration fee' the blond took a step back, shook running through him at the new information. He turned to look towards his companion who also look flabbergasted.

"...Hey Aqua you have cash on you right?" The Jinchuuriki asked her because he didn't have any of his own. Even if he had any, the currency used in this world was different from the one in his world.

Naruto hoped that Aqua had some on her, because she was a deity and she can easily make money right?

Said bluenette shook her head negatively. "I was transported here all of a sudden, how would I have any money on me?"

"Sorry we don't have any money with us now. We'll come back to join later." Answered the blond in an honest tone and with that they both left the guild.

* * *

Appearing outside the guild Naruto looked furious, he was glaring towards towards Aqua who was besides him. She really was useless. If she said she was a god… shouldn't it be easy to make money appear? What kind of God didn't know how to do that? Naruto's opinion of her was pathetic at this point of time.

Aqua stared like a creep towards Naruto's chest or what was hidden inside the jacket. Discovering the gaze on him, he looked upon Aqua and instantly took a few steps back.

Naruto covered his chest, like a lady would cover her modesty.

Not taking his reaction towards her, she held a hand in front of him, who couldn't help but looked in confusion towards her and asked, "What?"

"The necklace...I know you've got one around your neck. One which we can sell and have more than enough to settle down. We could buy a mansion or two even," Aqua started to ramble, her thoughts drifting away into a fairy tale life where she was a princess.

Those were Naruto's observations, and from the goofy expression on her face he figured he wasn't too far from the mark Though her words had struck deep, it was faint but a fire had been lit.

"What?" Voiced out Naruto, his emotions going haywire. At this point anger was bubbling inside Naruto, she just told him to sell his necklace, one of the few memento from his world, the only thing which was given to him by Granny Tsunade. How could a goddess be cruel?

"Huh… didn't you hear me? I'm saying we should sell that necklace thingy. It will fetch us some money. From what I've seen in your world it'll bring us three mountains worth of money." uttered Aqua, who was in her own dreamland not knowing that her owner(?) was enraged at her.

"Why'd you bring up my necklace? Don't you know it's important to me? I won this in a bet against...Nevermind," Naruto trailed the expression on Aqua's face showed she wasn't understanding him. He didn't have it in him to argue anymore and turned off, his feet thrashing at the road.

Naruto could feel a stinging around his eyes, people were moving out of his way while his cheeks started to burn. The heat started to rise from his chest...

He wasn't that type of person to hold a grudge on someone for longer periods of time. Now that he's mind is cleared, he thought it wasn't Aqua's fault, she didn't know the gem was special to him.

Recalling that he had to earn some money for joining the guild he started to look for a job. In Konoha all he did was D-rank missions, so it will be easy to do the same chores. Earlier when walking towards the guild he remembered there was a construction work going on, by working till the end of the day both-He and Aqua-will be able join the guild.

As he got there, he could see that all of them were hard workers in their own right. Approaching the man who looked like their boss he introduced himself. "Hello mister, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Do you need some help? I'm in need for some quick money because I'm an adventurer and having recently arrived in the town I've decided to join the guild."

"Sure you can help us lad. We needed a extra hand." Answered the man continuing his own work.

A grin appeared on his face. Taking a deep breath he gave a shout of motivation to others, "Let's work!" the boss ordered his men in gruff tone. The men's lips curled up, few were sporting a grin on their faces, while some were frowning looking at the teen wondering how a teen like him could be a help to them.

As the sun started to go west, the blond noticed that it was the end of the day. His hands were sore, his body tired. He felt like he was a genin fresh out of the academy again. He had done a lot of work today, earned some money-which people here call them Eris-now he can go back and join the guild.

Naruto still didn't know how to approach his companion, he wasn't sure where she was now, maybe she'll be still at the guild or somewhere around the town? He was hoping for the former because it will save his time to look for her.

Sprinting towards the guild he came to halt at the sight of its door. He caught a glimpse of blue hair just outside the building. He was nervous, not aware how to approach her. What if she was angry at him? What if she cursed him for all eternity? It was within her powers right?

"H-hey…" he started of with a bit of stutter. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It was rude of me to ignore you and run away earlier." trailed Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I forgive you. As a goddess I must take a pity on poor creature like you, though it might have been your first mistake. I'll let it slide this time." her tone reeked of superiority, she was looking down on him and the one thing he hates is being looked down or underestimated. Naruto didn't know what to do with this woman, she sometimes acted just like Sasuke and he hated that. "Look, look, look, I got some money for us to enter the guild."

Naruto was flabbergasted at hearing her say that, 'How?' was the first thought that entered his mind. He was confused, shellshocked at her bizarre statement, not knowing what to speak he questioned, "Where did you get the money?"

"I got it from a priest, who is follower of Axis faith, and he believed me when I told him I'm goddess Aqua." She lied to him while giving a charming smile, which could've fooled anybody but not him, because as stupid he may be he is a trained shinobi–apprenticed to Pervy Sage himself who was his village's spy master and taught him how to detect lies–so she couldn't fool him.

Not delving into more questions and her stupid answers they proceeded to enter the guild again with money this time.

"Oh my! You're back." Welcomed Luna with a warm visage, Naruto noticed that there weren't any people at the counter and hoped that it wasn't closed at this moment.

"So you've brought the required amount to join the guild I see… since you said that you want to be an adventurer, you should have some a basic level of understanding, but I will explain it from the start…" trailed the blonde looking in their eyes and noticing a confuse look on both of their faces.

"First of all, adventurers are responsible for extermination of monsters outside the town…" Naruto looked elated at the prospect of fighting some monsters, he could feel his blood rush, his heart thump. He motioned her to continue.

"People who get rid of dangerous creatures that might harm the citizens, they are also jack of all trades, taking on odd jobs that require their talents…" so far he noticed that these jobs looked like C-rank missions back home, instead of bandits there were monsters harming people.

"People who earn a living this way are collectively known as adventurers. And among adventurers there are different jobs." She handed each of them a card to fill. He took it from her and looked down to see that it resembled his Ninja-ID card.

"Please look over here, do you see the word level?" the blonde pointed out the word 'level' on the form, "As both of you know, all things in the world have souls. No matter what form it may takes, if you eat or kill a being you can absorb a part of the memory of their soul. This is known as 'Experience Points'."

Naruto's face grew pale at the thought of eating some monsters. Inside he was feeling disgusted, he may have eaten animals before but monsters… he had to think about that. He'll just kill them if they ever fought. Nodding his head at his ingenuity, he motioned her to continue.

"'Experience Points' are normally intangible things, but…" she then points toward another place on the card and continues "With this card, the 'Experience Points' the adventurer has absorbed would be shown here. At the same time the level corresponding to your 'Experience Points' would be displayed." She paused here to look over them to see if they are with her or not and was contented to see that the blond teen ahead of her was absorbing the information rather quickly.

"This show how strong an adventurer is, and how many enemies you defeat would be recorded here. With the accumulation of 'Experience Points', all creatures would grow stronger at rapid rate. This is also known as levelling up… simply put levelling up will grant you all kinds of perks, such as skill points to learn skills. So please work hard to increase your level."

Assimilating all the information, he reminisced the fact that some of his friends own games like this. Oh God! How stupid he was not to notice such obvious facts. He recalled playing them with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru, skipping classes, staying at his home and playing games. Those were some good times.

She continued "First of all, please fill in your height, weight, age and all other details in the blanks."

Having heard the blonde, Naruto filled all the details quickly, delighted at the anticipation that he was in some kind of game. He took a quick glance at Aqua to see her filling her card. He questioned himself 'What must be her age? Eh… Nevermind. It's not like I care or something.'

"That will be fine. Please touch this card; it will display the strength of each of your abilities as reference to choose your job. After accumulating some skill points, you can learn skills that are available to your jobs. This is one of the key points in choosing jobs."

She motioned them both to touch the cards. Naruto being a gentleman told Aqua to go first.

When Aqua touched the card the blonde lady in front of him widen her eyes at seeing Aqua's stats.

"Eh? Huh~! What is these with numbers? Besides lower than average intelligence." Naruto let out a snort at that, "and luck which is rock bottom, the rest of your stats are drastically exceeds the average! Especially your magical power, it's very high. Who in the world are you?" Whispered the still shellshocked lady.

Aqua puffed up her chest while displaying her holier-than-thou attitude. "Ah is that right? So it means I'm amazing? This is normal by my standard." She started to boast herself, there she goes again in her smug form. Seeing this Naruto then decided to do the same. As soon as he touched the card a bright golden light enveloped the card. All the guild mates were looking in anticipation at what will happen.

Luna was stunned again when she look into his card. All of his stats were above that of his companion, large magical core, high speed, high combat experience. "What are you? Your stats are out of this world. This is way past amazing..." She screamed not looking scared but a smile which showed her that she was satisfied with the result.

Murmurs started to grow, soon the place was in uproar. All the members of guild were circling around him.

"Maybe he's the one…"

"He can definitely defeat the Demon King…"

"Now we've not one but two Archwizards amongst us…"

"An interesting person indeed…"

Naruto heard the last bits of things and was bewildered at the name 'Archwizard'. Seeing all of their content visages, he let out a blissful smile. He was being accepted here… no more glares, no more forced smiles, no more ignorance. He joined in their celebration.

Maybe now he can be the Hero he always wanted to be.

* * *

 _ **And done!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the positive reviews in first chapter.**_

 _ **And a shout out to my bro Plagued Ambition for helping me with grammar.**_

 _ **Please leave nice and long reviews.**_


End file.
